


Scars

by Stressedtoimpress



Series: Danganronpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, Maybe post canon im not sure, Mental Health Issues, No Beta, Post-Canon, References to Depression, Scars, Self-Harm, We Die Like Men, lightly proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedtoimpress/pseuds/Stressedtoimpress
Summary: Kyoko gets insecure over her scars, Makoto shows her she's not alone
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748200
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Scars

Kyoko quietly shut the door behind her and sat down on one of the break room couches with a sigh. She was a bit shaken, but as long as she had a moment to collect herself, she was going to be okay. She just needed a moment alone to calm down.

But then none other than Makoto Naegi walked into the room.

Her relationship with Makoto was...complicated, to say the least. He was easily her favorite person, and they considered each other best friends as well, but whether or not they were _just_ best friends was a bit murky. Though she’d never say it aloud, she liked him, _a lot,_ and she wasn’t ashamed to say she’d kissed him more than once. Everyone believed the two of them to be a couple, and she doesn’t blame them, but when anyone asks, they simply answer that they’re just best friends. But was that all?

“Kyoko?”

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice and she realized she’d been a bit lost in thought. He was currently pouring a cup of tea, but his head was turned towards her. “Are you alright? You weren’t responding”

“Yes, I’m fine,” she tried to reassure, but she could hear the lack of confidence in her voice.

“Are—are you sure? You seem kind of upset,” he crossed the room to stand in front of her. When he looked at her, his eyes read nothing but kindness and love, and Kyoko knew she couldn’t lie, not to him.

“Actually, you’re right. I’m not feeling my best right now,” she admitted.

He nodded, and then held out his cup of tea to her. “Here, I think you need this more than I do.”

She was tempted to decline his offer, but if she was being honest, she really _could_ use a cup of tea, and she knew she didn’t have to worry about what he would think. So, she reached out and took the cup, bringing it to her lips gently. As the warm drink ran down her throat, she felt much more at ease as the warmth spread throughout her body. She finished it quickly, and after a moment or twp, she’d finished the tea, and she set the empty cup down on the coffee table in front of her with a deep breath.

“So…do you wanna talk about it?” Makoto asked, seeing that she was now calmer.

She sighed, shaking her head. “It’s nothing, really. Don’t worry about me.”

“Kyoko, you know you can talk to me,” he replied softly.

“I know, I just…’ she paused. She honestly would feel better if she talked about it, but even though he had proven himself trustworthy time and time again, she was still wary. Old habits die hard, she supposed, but she knew she had to try and break them eventually.

“It’s not a big deal or anything, but I just had a conference,” she started. Makoto sat down next to her and gave her an encouraging look. “And they insisted on a ‘professional’ dress code, so...I had to take off my gloves.”

A look of understanding crossed Makoto’s face. “Ah, that must’ve been rough,” he nodded.

“Yeah,” Kyoko continued. “It’s not a big deal or anything but...I could see them all staring, and...I could just _feel_ them all judging me,” she let out an exasperated huff. “I don’t know why it bothered me so much, they’re just scars, and you’d think after having them for so long I’d be used to them but…god I just feel so _weak!”_ she let out a shaky breath and buried her face in her hands.

“Kyoko…” He reached out his hand to her, but she quickly turned away from him.

“Excuse me,” she said quickly. “It’s really not a big deal, it’s just that...I really wish I could just take off my gloves and feel good about it. I should be able to at this point, you know?” Makoto looked like he was about to say something before she shook her head and said “That was a pointless question, you wouldn’t know.”

Makoto looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before he said “Kyoko, let me show you something.”

Curiosity struck her as she turned back towards him again, and noticed that he was beginning to remove his blazer.

“Just be warned, they’re not pretty, and I know you’re going to have questions,” he said as he unbuttoned his sleeves. “But I was going to have to show you eventually, and I think now is the perfect time.”

And then, he undid the last button and removed the blazer entirely, and Kyoko had to stop herself from gasping.

All along his arms were faded scars. White lines covered his skin almost completely—some were short and organized, but others were longer and more frantic, crossing over the others in every direction.

Kyoko tried not to look shocked, but she could tell she wasn’t hiding it well when he said “Oh, you don’t have to worry, they’re all several years old”

Kyoko let out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry. It’s not that I’m worried, this is just a lot to take in. I never would have thought that…” her voice trailed off.

“That someone like me would do this to themself, right?” He finished her sentence. “You’re not the only one. I mean, my optimism is my defining character trait, after all.” He laughed, but Kyoko didn’t. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t funny,” he sighed.

There was a quiet moment between the two of them as Kyoko’s eyes scanned his arms again, before Makoto said “You can say it.”

Kyoko’s eyes shifted from his arms to his face, to see him smiling at her. “What?”

“I know what you’re thinking. You want to ask me why, don’t you?”

“...I do. How did you know?”

“I’m psychic.”

Kyoko rolled her eyes, but smiled. “Just kidding, you just have great intuition,” they both laughed. “But really, how’d you know?”

“Everyone always wants to know why,” he sighed, “but the truth is, I was wondering why for years myself. I have a loving nuclear family and am part of like...no minorities and the upper middle class. It doesn't really seem like I should have a reason. But... I guess the reason is that...depression doesn’t discriminate. It doesn’t care who you are, it just finds you and claims you its next victim.”

There was a moment of silence before Makoto said “Wow, that was kind of dark, sorry.”

Kyoko shook her head. “No, don’t be. I’m honored you trust me enough to tell me, and I shouldn’t have just assumed you wouldn’t understand. That was rather ignorant of me, I apologize.”

“Kyoko, I didn’t spill out my trauma to prove you wrong.”

“Then what was the purpose?”

“To show you that you aren’t alone.”

Kyoko was taken aback. “You…”

“You felt like you shouldn’t be insecure about your scars anymore, and you shouldn’t feel like you need to cover them up, but...look at me. I’ve been so thorough about covering mine up that you didn’t even know about them. It’s completely fine to want to cover them. Being insecure about your scars is normal, you shouldn’t feel bad about it.”

Kyoko could feel her eyes stinging, but she suppressed her tears and smiled. “Thank you, Makoto. That actually means a lot.”

He smiled back “You’re welcome. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> They're working at either the school or the future foundation, you decide.
> 
> Anyways I have like two more danganronpa one shots planned so have fun


End file.
